


Talk Spanish to Me *trumpet solo*

by ShakeThatCocktail



Series: Just the Little Kinks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-aged!Derek, Derek's a smug little shit, English, Ficlet, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Spanish, Teenage!AU, school!au, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes it when Derek talks Spanish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Spanish to Me *trumpet solo*

**Author's Note:**

> A slight post-s04e02 AU where Derek doesn't get changed back into our lovely brooding Sourwolf, because I seriously loved the idea of young Derek speaking Spanish (and Ian didn't look bad at all while doing it) and Stiles' face when he heard it
> 
> Hope you enjoy and, as always; kudoses, comments and bookmarks appreciated! :) xxx

"I'm really not surprised now that you pass Spanish class with the top grades," Stiles grumbled from his bed, giving Derek a squinty-eyed glare from across the room. Derek laughed, a noise Stiles was still getting used to, from his position at the desk. His own Spanish homework was already finished and tucked away in his bag, and now he was drumming a pen on his leg while waiting for Stiles to finish.

 _"Mi padre hablaba español asi que no es sorprendente,"_ Derek said, tilting his head back over the back of the chair. "I could always help you?" he offered, but Stiles shook his head vehemently.

"This is something I can do by myself. At least in this situation my ass doesn't need to be saved," Stiles replied, chewing on the end of his pencil and looking down at his work. Derek chuckled and slicked his way over to the bed, sitting behind and to the side of Stiles, resting his chin on his shoulder. Stiles immediately relaxed at familiar presence.

 _"Tiene gran culo, seguro,"_ Derek said lowly, and Stiles groaned, making Derek chuckle again.

"What did we say about dirty talk in Spanish, Derek?" he asked, sounding pained, and Derek shrugged innocently, eyes gleaming. "We don't do it unless we're not busy!"

 _"¿Fácilmente podríamos hacernos no ocupados?"_ Derek offered, one arm snaking around Stiles' waist and pulling up the hem of his t-shirt, exposing his dark happy trail, which Derek happily ran a thumb up and down. Stiles shivered, leaning back against his boyfriend. Derek pressed soft kisses onto the side of Stiles' neck and jaw, scent-marking him to all other wolves, nipping him just under the earlobe. Stiles let out an involuntary whimper at that, and Derek grinned wolfishly into the soft flesh.

 _"Tengo el mejor novio de todos,"_ Stiles sighed, and Derek's chest rumbled audibly before pulling them down sideways onto the bed, revelling in the satisfying crunch of Stiles' homework beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Mi padre hablaba español asi que no es sorprendente,"_ means "My father spoke Spanish, so it doesn't surprise me"
> 
>  _"Tiene gran culo, seguro,"_ means "You have a great ass, for sure" and Derek's being a seductive little shit
> 
>  _"¿Fácilmente podríamos hacernos no ocupados?"_ means "We could easily become not busy?"
> 
>  _"Tengo el mejor novio alguna vez,"_ means "I have the best boyfriend ever"
> 
> I'm very sorry to any Spaniards who read this and are appalled by my Spanish skills. Somehow I pull A*s in my tests and I have no idea how :P 
> 
> If you have any other kinks you want written, just comment them and I'll see what I can do! :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) xxx


End file.
